p_mfandomcom-20200214-history
Spooky
Spooky (Japanese: ユレイ Yurei) is the ancient, powerful entity who appears as the main antagonist in Pac-Man World 2, and as a playable heavyweight racer in Pac-Man World Rally. In Pac-Man World 2, his main goal was to get his tree, Wormwood, to hold all five golden fruit. He was originally captured and held under the golden fruit tree by a brave Pac-Knight, but one night, the ghosts were fooling around in Pac-Village and picked the golden fruit from the tree. Spooky escaped from his imprisonment and ordered the ghosts to kill Pac-Man and all the residents of Pac-Land. History Terrorizing Pac-Land Spooky's goal was to terroize Pac-Land and destroy the existence of the Pac-People. However, he hardly had any help in struggling to take over Pac-Land. Battling Sir Pac-a-Lot Sir Pac-A-Lot reached Spooky and dueled against him for a long while. Spooky eventually lost the fight and was secured under the biggest tree in the middle of Pac-Ville. He was locked under by five golden fruit, resembling the ones that Pac-Man eats during the game. Out of the tree Spooky appeared outside of the tree when the four ghosts, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde removed the golden fruit in an attempt to vandalize Pac-Village. Spooky emerges from the tree and explains his plan to the ghosts. Pac-Man and his family were asleep during the whole commotion. Battling Pac-Man After a long adventure, Pac-Man finally advances to Spooky. Spooky tells him that he won't give up his plan, thus the battle is on. Pac-Man strikes at Spooky, until he finally falls. He is locked back under the tree. Appearance Spooky is a large looming creature of massive size who emits a dark aura of intimidation. He wears a helmet with real horns and he has two shoulder guards and two red gloves. He only has three clawed fingers and menacing red eyes. Like all ghosts, he lacks legs. But it should be noted that unlike the normal ghosts jagged bottoms, he instead has a ghostly tail. Personality Unlike the common ghosts of Ghost Island, Spooky is competent, fearsome, intimidating, and deadly serious, a stunning contrast to the common foolish, silly, and often small-minded ghosts. While other ghosts are content with small minded pranks, Spooky seeks havoc on a much grander scale. Abilities Spooky is a very powerful being capable of using all sorts of magic. Although much of his power comes from his staff, it appears he can also use magic without it. For example he can look at the ground and cause it to crack. He is able to shoot fireballs, summon various creautres, and cause a metor shower. Other powers include his being able daze Pac-Man for a short amount of time, and creating a powerful tornado made of energy and fire. His other powers are unknown. Spooky's fate Just like Pac-Man's ancestor did thousands of years ago, Spooky was sent back to his prison under the Golden Tree. This also shows that Pac-Man is truely related to Sir Pac-a-Lot. They both had amazing strength, agility and intellect which resulted in the defeat of Spooky causing peace in Pac-Land for a few more years. Spooky Returns In Pac-Man World Rally Spooky is a default Character. He is in the Heavy and looks a little different than he was in Pac-Man World 2.